Sur un air de musique, de mythe et d'éternité
by Mochou
Summary: Sirius se levait allumait une cigarette et tandis que l'âcre odeur envahissait la pièce se mêlant délicieusement à celle du sexe il prenait sa guitare et entamait un morceau. "Je t'aime, Merlin, Sirius je t'aime à en crever."


**Auteur:** Mochou

**Couple: **SBRL (c'est marrant parce que mon couple préféré à la base c'est HPDM mais je suis incapable d'écrire sur eux...).

**Bla bla bla de l'auteur:** Bon. Un nouveau titre pas vraiment génial. Faudrait peut être que je fasse un concours du genre "quel titre donner pour cette fanfic?" (libre à vous de m'en proposer hein je pourrai ainsi changer...)

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling... (se mouche et essaye désespérément de se calmer...).

Cette histoire à été inspiré par une autre fanfic (pour ne pas changer) mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de laquelle... Un gros désolé si l'auteur se reconnait. Envoyez moi un mail et je changerai tout de suite. Si elle a un ressemblance avec une autre fanfic ce n'était pas intentionnel. (l'habituel).

**Merci:** Un énorme merci à **Vydo VDS** ma béta pour ce coup là. Je sais qu'au faite tu l'avais corrigé y a des lustres mais... j'étais trop flemmarde. Mais tada surprise j''ai eu une double correction par **Anita Klee** vraiment désespéré par mes fautes...

Petit **PS**: Si vous trouvez des fautes ce n'est pas par la négligence de Vydo VDS, c'est moi qui est rajouté quelque détails.

**Merci 2:** Un énorme merci pour toute les personne qui m'ont laissé une review à "Ni Timide" ça m'étonne toujours de voir que ça a été tant apprécié. Et puis ça donne chaud au cœur, je les relis de temps en temps en cas de coup de blues. Merci!

--

**Sur un air de musique, de mythe et d'éternité.**

C'était presque un secret mais Sirius était un virtuose en musique.

Il avait une manière unique de caresser les touches d'un piano, ou de faire vibrer les cordes d'un cello. La musique entêtante qui se dégageait de chaque instrument l'avait toujours apaisé quelque soit le moment ou le lieu.

--

Mais ce que préférait Remus, c'était quand il grattait sa guitare sèche après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Allongé de tout son soûl sur leur lit, il profitait, alors que Sirius s'asseyait généralement à même le sol, s'adossant contre le squelette du lit en bois sombre. Il ne portait qu'une chemise à moitié boutonnée et un caleçon. Toujours. Les muscles nerveux de ses épaules se dessinaient doucement à travers le tissu.

Lui préférait rester nu, imaginant que sa musique était une autre main amoureuse qui le caressait.

--

Les notes d'abord hésitantes emplissaient la chambre, embellissant par sa mélodie l'instant présent.

Il ne jouait que des chansons moldues. D'ailleurs, il avait été très étonné la première fois. D'où les connaissait-il? Puis au fil de leurs nuits, il remarqua que c'était uniquement des chansons d'amour, les Beatles revenant souvent.

Ils ne se parlaient jamais pendant qu'il faisaient l'amour, mais l'impression que sa musique disait tout lui suffisait généralement.

Sirius se levait allumait une cigarette et tandis que l'âcre odeur envahissait la pièce se mêlant délicieusement à celle du sexe, il prenait sa guitare et entamait un morceau aux douces sonorités.

--

Parfois il fredonnait un passage, d'autres fois aucune parole ne venait perturber le silence de la pièce durant la soirée, parfois il ne se levait même pas du lit, gardant Remus dans ses bras.

Il aimait, chérissait ces moment là.

Mais cela le chagrinait que Sirius ne le lui dise pas. Oui, il le sentait : l'odeur troublée et tendre que dégageait Sirius en sa présence, l'accélération des battements de son coeur, les pensées qu'il pouvait quasiment lire tellement elles étaient fortes, lui hurlaient que Sirius l'aimait. Mais il ne lui disait jamais. Avaitil peur de sa réaction? Il lui semblait pourtant évident que Sirius avait compris que le maudit l'aimait.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais Remus savait. Mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait en être certain. Certain que Sirius le savait aussi.

--

C'était un lundi juste après le lever du soleil. En cette heure matinale ils flânaient dans les couloirs, main dans la main. Ils étaient dans l'aile sud, près des serres, et plus précisément des serres interdites mais Sirius ne semblait pas s'en soucier et d'un geste qui parut enfantin ouvrit la porte en verre et y pénétra, guidant Remus. Il lâcha sa main une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au milieu des fleurs multicolores et plantes carnivores presque toutes mortelles. Des fleurs pour la plupart interdites ou soi-disant inexistantes, mais on était à Poudlard...

Le ténébreux s'était dirigé vers des sortes de magnolias très odorants qu'il eu du mal à reconnaître: des Ty, fleur quasi-éteinte réputé pour ne jamais se faner.

Sirius en cueillit une et la lui tendit.

Gêné, il avait une main en travers des cheveux et des yeux qui fuyaient. Remus prit la fleur en souriant, touché par son geste d'un romantisme inattendu et répondit par un doux "Merci".

Sirius, après un moment, le regarda, s'attendant apparemment à un geste de sa part qui ne venait pas, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de compréhension.

"Bien sûr, tu n'as pas compris."

"Pardon?"

"Je viens te t'offrir une fleur immortelle Moony."

_J'avais remarqué. Je suis sang-mélé pas ignorant._

"Merci Sirius, elle est magnifique."

"Non."

"Non?"

Et là, une chose improbable arriva : Sirius rougit.

Pas de plaisir, ni d'essoufflement, il rougit d'embarras.

Remus se pinça, peu sûr de ne pas rêver.

Entretemps l'animagus repassa sa main dans ses cheveux. _Il est gêné_. Constatation incrédule.

Mais de quoi?

Le sorcier prit une inspiration, les yeux fuyant à nouveau,_ le sol devait être particulièrement intéressant aujourd'hui_. Il sourit intérieurement, attendant avec calme l'explication.

"C'est un mythe. Un mythe tiré d'une histoire de Myyrd'han, le Roméo et Juliette sorcier si tu préfères. En fait c'est symbolique...".

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots.

"Oui?" Remus était de plus en plus intrigué, qu'est ce qui gênait tant Sirius? Il venait même de bégayer... Il ne l'en avait jamais cru possible, le Sirius Black si fier et sûr de lui même était en train de rougir...

"C'est le héros mourant qui offre cette fleur à sa bienaimée. Elle le garda à son chevet pendant le restant de ses jours et jura de n'aimer personne d'autre. On dit qu'avant la fleur n'était pas immortelle et qu'elle se fanait mais qu'en honneur de leur amour, elle perdura à jamais. Et quand la Juliette mourut de vieillesse, un champ de Ty apparut à l'emplacement de leurs corps... Ce que je veux dire Moony, c'est que cette fleur représente l'amour éternel."

Il avait dit ces mots en jetant un regard furtif à ses yeux dorés. Face à l'expression vide qu'offrait Remus, il se sentit obligé de justifier.

"Je sais que c'est ridicule, que l'amour éternel c'est..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase se retournant complètement vers un Remus perdu, le regardant sans se détourner cette fois-ci.

"Ce que j'essaye de te dire lamentablement c'est que je t'aime Remus. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai du mal à croire que ces simples mots pourraient suffire à exprimer tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime, je veux vivre avec toi. Vieillir et mourir avec toi, je..."

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir, Remus ayant repris ses esprits s'était rapproché et l'avait embrassé doucement, tentant de faire passer toute sa tendresse, tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser.

"Tu as raison les mots ne suffisaient pas. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, ses yeux encrés dans les eaux trouble de l'animagus. « Je t'aime, Merlin, Sirius je t'aime à en crever. »

--

Ce jour-là, ils sont entrés dans la grande salle main dans la main comme ils le faisaient depuis quatre mois déjà, lorsque leur relation avait commencé, mais les sourires qu'ils arboraient suffirent à faire comprendre à James qu'enfin, ils étaient réellement et complètement heureux.

"C'est pas trop tôt" marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

C'est là qu'il remarqua la fleur blanche de Ty, et faillit s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille.

"Putain Pad, quand tu fais quelque chose tu le fais pas à moitié mon vieux!".

Sirius ne lui répondit pas, le regardant uniquement d'un air amusé.

"Je suis vraiment content pour vous."

"Merci Prongs."

C'était tout. Pas besoin de plus de mots.

**Ze End**

--

Je saiiis que le début et la fin n'ont pas vraiment de lien.

Et je sais qu'il y a probablement des milliers de fautes truffés un peu partout. Désolé!

A la base je voulais écrire complètement sur la musique; Sirius aurait fait une incantation magique à travers c'est morceau qui plongerait Remus dans un rêve ou là il (Sirius hein) serait capable de lui dire qu'il l'aime et que si il était rejeté il ferai passé ce phénomène pour un véritable rêve et...

Oui bon après je me suis dit... Au faite je me suis pas réellement dit quelque chose c'est juste que l'histoire de la fleur m'est venu à l'esprit et... bah voila. Je voulais au faite que Sirius est le cran de le lui dire en face.

Et si vous vous demandez "Et Remus? Pourquoi il fait pas le premier pas alors?" Réponse: Parce que s'il le faisait j'aurai pas de fanfic à écrire...

Les review même minime sont adoré! Même si ce sont des critiques (mais soyez pas trop dur quand même...).


End file.
